


Old-Fashioned Human Birthday

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “That’s the fifth time you’ve asked, Bones.  And the answer’s still yes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "are you sure this is a good idea?"

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Jim?” asked McCoy.

“That’s the fifth time you’ve asked, Bones,” said Kirk. “And the answer’s still yes.”

“Well, I think he’s gonna hate it,” the doctor argued. “He wouldn’t even let you give him the day off. Maybe he just wants to ignore it.”

The captain looked up from the streamers he’d been hanging. “Maybe he does, but we’re not going to let him. I’m sure a good old-fashioned human birthday party will be just what he needs.”

McCoy snorted. “We’re talking about _Spock_ here, right? Pointy-eared, green-blooded, fan of logic? What part of an ‘old-fashioned human birthday party’ do you expect he’s going to like?”

“The part where his friends and shipmates are glad he was born,” said Kirk, tugging the streamers a little straighter. “Chapel is making _plomeek_ soup again. Did you know she got the recipe from his mother?”

“And how did _you_ know that?”

“I talked to his mother,” Kirk admitted, easily. “Haven’t you got that banner up yet, Bones?”

“I’m a doctor, not an interior decorator,” the other man complained. “Where is everybody else?”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the mess room door and it opened, admitting the rest of the bridge crew, with two noticeable exceptions, and a good number of other people, as well.

“Scotty,” called Kirk, over the sudden increase of noise, “come and help the good doctor. Sulu, report.”

“Chekov says he can delay Mr. Spock another ten minutes, at most,” the helmsman told him. 

“Then we’d better hurry,” said Kirk. “Places, everyone!”

They had barely all gotten where they needed to be when the door opened again. 

“Surprise!” they yelled, and Uhura added, “Happy birthday, Mr. Spock.”

He looked around at them. “Your effort is appreciated,” he said. “However, Vulcans do not celebrate birthdays.”

“But you’re half-human, Spock,” said Kirk. “And birthday parties aren’t just for the birthday boy, they’re also for his friends, to celebrate how important he is to them.”

“Very well,” said Spock, solemnly. “As I understand, random celebrations are often necessary to human emotional wellbeing, so I will consent to being the cause in this instance.”

Kirk grinned and nudged his shoulder. “That’s the spirit, Spock.”

THE END


End file.
